1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device having an engaging element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display, LCD, includes a display module, a metal shield, a circuit module and a housing. The metal shield covers the display module to protect from electromagnetic interference, EMI. The circuit module controls the display of the display module. A circuit board of the circuit module is fastened to the metal shield, and is electrically connected to the display module. The housing covers the metal shield to protect the circuit board and the display module.
However, when the circuit module is modified, the size of the circuit board may be different, and the positions of lock holes on the circuit board may be inconsistent. Therefore, a new metal shield is needed to ensure that the lock holes of the circuit board correspond to the lock holes of the metal shield, and thus manufacturing costs increase.
Moreover, if the circuit board is fastened to the housing directly, the housing may have a post for a screw to be fastened thereon, and the complexity of the housing increases. Further, since the circuit board is electrically connected to the display module after the circuit board is fixed to the housing, the difficulty of assembling the liquid crystal display increases.